Hell's Flame
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: I was taught to hate and loathe demons. I did not fear them but I did feel that they were dangerous. I was a hunter, swift and silent. He was my target he was my downfall. Botan's POV. New HB. Please read and review! M mostly for violence and language.
1. Hell's Flame

_Hell's Flame_

Disclaimer

Sorry to say that I do not own YYH.

Summary

I was taught to hate and loathe demons. I did not fear them but I did feel that they were dangerous. I was a hunter, swift and silent. He was my target; he was my downfall.

**HB**

**M for violence, language, and suggestive themes.**

_Hell's Flame_

**000**

_The office was cold; so cold that I could see my breath. I waited patiently until he walked inside, his hands holding fiercely onto something; a vanilla envelope._

_"Are those the pictures?" I asked; keeping my shaking voice in check. It would do no good to show any weakness now. I heard about this demon when I first started. Now, I had to deal with him._

_"Yes, they are." He responded hesitantly. He slapped it down on his desk without opening it. "Once you choose, you cannot back out. You know that he is tricky and very cruel." I nodded with a sigh. My breath came out as a puff of white. It was the middle of the harshest winter we had ever had. No amount of clothing could keep the chill from creeping into my body. But I could take the cold. I could handle the chill. It was heat that was my vulnerability._

_"I know. I can't just let this continue, though." I reached for the envelope. My gloved fingers brushed over the clasp for a moment and lingered there. "He has to be stopped. At any cost." I heard him sigh. His light brown eyes were filled with worry._

_"Just be careful. That is all I ask of you." I nodded once more before taking the envelope into my hands._

_"I will." I smiled at him. "I promise."_

_No amount of faith nor my promise could have prepared me for what I was about to face._

**000**

I sat up and stretched. My eyes caught the time on the digital clock resting at my bedside. Six in the morning. Not bad for going to bed at ten. I went about my morning business, my mind returning to my newest mission.

He was called Hell's Flame among us because of his power and cold, devilish nature. He was the only one to escape the grasp of so many hunters. His hair was shaped like the flames he controlled and was just as black as his soul was said to be. His eyes were the color of blood, sometimes changing to flaming scarlet when he was angry.

A bitter smile passed my lips. The only reason that I worked to defeat these creatures was because I was one, long ago. But now, after all of my teachings of hatred for their kind, I have been a hunter. I was never afraid of any demon in my life.

_"Just be careful. That is all I ask of you."_

He knew that I was experienced in the field. He knew and still he cautioned me. I have not been working for him long but my single year there made me realize how dangerous even I seemed to these people. I had only just completed my training a year ago and began my life as an agent. My eyes landed on the envelope and I felt a shiver run down my spine. The pictures...of his latest victims. He had been killing ningens ever since he came here five years ago. I sat down and pulled the folder into my lap. I had yet to open it. For two days, I avoided it at all cost. The images were imprinted in my mind; images of burnt flesh and wounds so fatal, no one lived five minutes after they were made. I had seen it once before, two years ago. Though I was a hunter only one year, I had seen the horrible things he had done. I was there. I found them. Though I did not even catch a glimpse of his shadow, I now know who caused it. My hands shook as I opened the clasp and pulled the pictures from inside. My mouth dropped open in horror and I dropped them to the floor, tears beginning to course down my face. The images ran through my mind, played before me as they happened. I jumped when my cell phone on the table began ringing. I checked to see who it was before answering.

"Hello?" I asked; hesitant to really say anything in my current state.

"Botan? It's Koenma. I have new information that you might want to look at. Come down as quickly as possible." By the grim sound of his voice, I could tell that he was not looking forward to whatever was happening.

"I'll be down there in less than an hour." I replied quickly. I closed the phone and stood up, skirting the fallen pictures. I looked down at my attire. I wore form-fitting jeans, a white sweater, and black snow boots. Good enough for now. I grabbed my coat and my keys and rushed out.

**000**

I made it to the office in ten minutes. My head was spinning and the thoughts just would not stop running quickly through my mind. I flashed my ID at the person at the desk in the front and quickly boarded the elevator. Once I was on my department's floor, I got off and hurried down the hallway. I knocked before entering Koenma's office. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw me enter.

"You need to change. We have a fire demon in the park." I froze.

"What? A fire demon?" For one split second, I forgot how to breathe.

"He is not the one. Just a low class. Still, you should be careful." I felt better, knowing that he was not Hell's Flame. I went to my office and changed into my outfit. It was black and sleek, fitting me like a second skin. It was designed for easy movement. I slid on the knee-high boots and pulled my gloves on. A sword, or katana, rested at my hip. Another, it being a long sword, was strapped to my back. I put my hair back into a ponytail before placing my communicator on my belt. I went back out to get the coordinates from Koenma.

"Which park is it?" I asked quietly. My hunter's expression, which showed nothing, was securely in place.

"I've set the coordinates in your communicator. Be cautious and do not underestimate this one." I nodded and left the office. I put my coat back on and placed my sunglasses over my eyes.

**000**

By the time I arrived at the park, six ningens were caught in a circle of flames. Three more were lying in puddles of water mixed with crimson; dead. The heat from the flames melted the snow, causing puddles of water to rest on the surface. I walked calmly toward the demon causing it all. He directed his gaze to me and I felt the heat from his Reiki, or spirit energy.

"Another of Koenma's, are you?" He asked coldly; his voice laced with venom. I smirked and removed my jacket, throwing it to the side. However, I kept my sunglasses in place. My eyes drew attention like a flame draws a moth. So did the odd coloring of my hair. A circle of flames surrounded me, the heat licking at my skin. My Reiki flared, overpowering his.

"Just give up and make this easy for yourself." I stated without any hint of emotion. I held out my hand, my palm facing him. "You do not want to fight me."

"On the contrary, fair one!" He cackled. "I would love to do battle with you." I sighed. Such idiocy. I released a warning shot of energy straight at him. He moved out of the way but it hit his arm, cutting into his skin. I could tell that he was getting irate. Demons, I knew, fed off of the fear their opponents or victims showed. However, I was not easily intimidated. He launched many twisting, spiraling streams of fire at me. I was now glowing white because of my increase in Reiki. I ran through his flames, protected by my small barrier. I threw countless blasts of energy at him, feeling the adrenaline flowing through my body. Running at him, I jumped up to dodge his attacks. Then I hit him with one large controlled blast. He fell unconscious and I flipped open my communicator.

"Koenma, he's down."

"Damage?" He asked wearily. I looked around.

"Three ningens are dead and six are injured with burns. The rest is basically to the park." I answered. He nodded and the connection closed. I replaced the communicator and walked toward the circle of flames that had yet to go out. Using a dose of my energy, I dissipated the fire. "How are your burns?" Two were mere children and the other four were adults. I looked back at the demon. He was a normal apparition, probably just fresh out of his first year of training. He had dark red hair and black eyes. I saw that he merely knew how to control fire but used flint to create a spark. "Half-year." I muttered with disgust. The victims tried to stand but their legs were shaky. I shook my head. "You shouldn't get up. You are injured." I saw three ferry girls come on their oars and take the three souls of the dead innocents. Then Koenma arrived with a healer.

"Is that all?" He asked me. I nodded and walked over to retrieve my wet coat. "If you wait-"

"I need to get back to my apartment. I have some things to think over." I cut him off, flashing him a reassuring smile.

"You are not injured?" I shook my head. Then, with a sigh, I began my journey back to my apartment.

**000**

The only reason that I lived in an apartment was because it would be not be suspicious if I just did not come back one day and people came for my things. It was less conspicuous. That and I was barely ever home. As soon as I walked inside, I shed my coat and sunglasses and went to my room to change. After donning a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, I walked back out to the living room. The pictures on the floor caught my vision and I faltered. Somehow, I knew that fight had been too easy. My new mission did not have goons at his beck and call. He always did the dirty work himself. We never really questioned the reason why he was the way he was. We just assumed that he had been that way ever since he could hold a sword. I felt sick to my stomach as the images in the picture sunk into my mind.

He was not a normal demon. He was far more cutthroat than any other that I have ever heard of. That was why he had the name Hell's Flame. We didn't know his name so we always substituted it with that nickname. I bent and picked up the pile of pictures before flipping through them. I shook my head as I placed them back into the envelope. That was some sick imagery. I went to the kitchen and got myself a cup of coffee before sinking into the couch. I just wanted to push this out of my mind but it refused to go away.

It was two years ago...

_I had lived in Ningenkai for only three years at that time. I had been dispatched here from Reikai. I had left my home in Makai long before that. I walked home from another day of lessons in fighting. I hardly needed them anymore but it was still good to learn new things. I looked up just in time to see innocents fall, the scent of burning flesh making me dizzy and nearly sick. Boiling puddles of blood bubbled on the sidewalk next to the faceless corpses. Fighting past the lump in my throat, I released the scream that had wanted to make its escape._

_"NO!" I cried. I raced to them and stood over them. "Wake up!" They were nothing but burnt flesh and blood. I had been too late... I hadn't even sensed him. "Hell's Flame..." I whispered into the breeze as hot tears coursed down my face._

It was the first time that I had ever witnessed such brutality. Once more, the ringing of my cell phone broke my thoughts. I reached for it.

"Hello?" I asked dryly.

"Botan?" A hesitant feminine voice asked. "This is Ayame. I called by order of Koenma-sama, who is in Reikai now, dealing with business. We think that you should see something." I raised a brow.

"Just what is this something?" Maybe it was possible that they located my new mission. "It has to do with my mission?"

"Yes, it does. We have some new information. Our ningen spies have a certain report that we believe you should read." She sighed. "It is so hectic here. I would send it but we can take no chances at all of anyone seeing any traces of it."

"I'll come down in an hour. I have one errand to run first." I knew this had to be important. I knew that my life was about to turn around.

All would be made clear in time.

**000**

I stared through my sunglasses at the building before me. I only had a little time. Koenma knew this woman and so did I. She helped to train me. The ningen psychic, Genkai. I knew she might be able to tell me something. Walking up the few remaining steps, I knocked lightly on the door. It slid open to reveal a young girl with brown hair and honey brown eyes.

"May I help you?" She asked politely. I nodded.

"Is Genkai here? I need to speak with her." She smiled and opened the door wider, stepping to the side so that I could enter. Genkai was sitting with a few people, one other girl and two boys.

"Are you..." The old psychic stood on her feet and stared at me. I removed my sunglasses and my jacket. I smiled at her.

"It has been a while, Genkai." I said lightly, stepping fully into the temple. I saw the three on the floor tense but I ignored them. They were not why I was here.

"Come and sit with us." I frowned.

"Pardon my rudeness, Master, but I cannot stay for long. I have only a small amount of time." I knelt down next to her and the other girl that answered the door returned to her seat beside the raven haired teenage boy. "Is it all right for them..."

"You don't know about them?" I shook my head. My fighting master pointed to the boy closest to her. "This is Koenma's newest Spirit Detective and my successor, Urameshi Yuusuke. This is his girlfriend, Yukimura Keiko. That is Kuwabara Shizuru and Kuwabara Kazuma." I nodded to each of them. "This is Botan. She has been with Koenma for...how long now?" I sighed.

"We will just say longer than four years." I said softly.

"What are you?" Yuusuke asked. I turned to look at him.

"I was a demon who had the power of water. A water demon. But that time is come and gone. I am now one of Reikai's hunters, or, if you would, a detective like yourself. I am currently after a fire demon nicknamed Hell's Flame." I took out the envelope and handed it to Genkai. "I would not suggest allowing them to see the visuals." She nodded to me. "Now, he has been walking around Ningenkai, murdering innocents for fun. At least, that is the impression we get. I am on my way now to get more information from Ayame." Genkai handed it back to me when she was done.

"He seems like a powerful demon to be able to avoid Reikai's hunters for this long. Koenma has had this one on file for years." She stated. I bit my lip.

"He is now my problem. I am not going to fail like the others. He will be caught, whether he wants to or not." I looked at the others before taking out a piece of paper and a pen. When I finished writing, I handed the paper to Yuusuke. "If you ever need help on a mission, don't be afraid to call." Then I stood up and checked the time on my watch. "I have to go, Genkai." She looked at me and nodded.

"Do you need some help on this mission?" She asked. I thought for a moment. Then I took them all in with my eyes and could see some of their surprise.

"Just keep an eye out and contact me if you suspect anything."

"Gotcha." Yuusuke said with a smile. I smiled slightly back then turned around. I dialed Ayame's number and stood there a moment.

"Ayame? I am on my way."

**000**

_Hey! How was chapter one? Betcha can't guess who Hell's Flame is! Dur!_

_Anyway, please review!_

_-Angel_


	2. Name the Flame

_Hell's Flame_

Disclaimer

Sorry to say that I do not own YYH.

Summary

I was taught to hate and loathe demons. I did not fear them but I did feel that they were dangerous. I was a hunter, swift and silent. He was my target; he was my downfall. HB.

_Name the Flame_

**000**

I was changed into my black cat-suit as soon as I arrived and took a look at the reports. Ayame sat behind me, shivering and doing her usual daily work from Reikai.

"Ayame, these are nothing more than sightings. They have no pictures and no actual visuals of him at all. He is elusive. They, just like many others, have only seen his shadow." I sighed and turned to look at her. "I think I will go to my office and look over a few things." She nodded and I walked through the door with the reports.

_These are really close. There is even one where he was near my apartment building. Does he know that I am the one on his tracks?_

My mind skimmed over each possibility but I arrived at my office and had to rush in. I locked my door and stood at the computer. It had a large screen, like that of a large screen television. It only responded to my voice and fingerprints. I spoke the password and pressed my hand into the pad that appeared before the keyboard appeared and the computer flickered on. I sat down in the chair that rose up from the floor and set the papers on the desk that also came with it.

"Thank you, technology." I smirked and began typing away on the computer. A map of Tokyo appeared and so did a blue dot. The blue dot was where I was at the time, since I could do this through my communicator with the exception that the little thing didn't have half as much power as the big one. I locked in each location of the 'sightings' and stared sharply at it. Each one was within a block from my apartment.

_Is he on to me? Does he really know?_

I typed a few choice commands and a certain location, one that I chose to highlight, came up. That was probably, according to the pattern, where he would show up next. Each sighting was exactly at midnight. I mapped out a few more locations and sent the map and such to the programming on my communicator. I brought up the files on him and figured that maybe I could get a little dirt on him. I stared at the list of names of every single Spirit Detective and Reikai Investigator that ever got him for a mission.

"Oh shit..." I felt numb. Every single person on that list was reported either missing or dead. I tried to calm my churning stomach. I had to find him by the set of locations. I saved every single thing into my computer and even went so far as to scan the documents of the reports that had just been filed. Then I closed everything down and left my office, locking it securely before returning the documents to Ayame. "I have places to go tonight. Tell Koenma not to contact me. I do not want my phone to ring." She nodded and I left. It was time to get myself prepared for a possible fight.

**000**

I sat in the dark on the bench next to a bus stop, waiting for him to appear. Of course, I had no idea whether he would show up or not. He was as predictable as Koenma's temper. I stared up at the moon, which was in plain view. Only a quarter of it was visible. I was just outside the light of a street lamp, which was glowing yellow and casting its light on the bus stop. I saw something move just on the other side of that light. My heart nearly stopped. I sat still, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Two glowing red eyes appeared and stared directly at me.

"Onna." The voice was deep and dark, twisting with so many mysteries that I could not grasp.

"Who are you?" I asked evenly; forbidding myself from feeling any emotion whatsoever. He stepped into the light and I felt my heart skip a beat. Heat rushed to my face and I hoped to the good lord that he could not see me. He was not very tall but size did not count. His glistening ebony hair stood up in the shape of a flame with a white star-burst in the front. A white bandanna covered his forehead and his glittering crimson eyes were locked on me. He had a lean, muscled figure dressed in a black tank with black pants and boots. His cloak billowed out behind him, probably from the wind of his very potent Reiki. His lips were twisted into a smirk.

"You know who I am, detective." I willed myself to regain enough composure to step into the light. He already knew my scent and where I lived. It did not matter if he knew what I looked like. I saw surprise register in his eyes for a split second before he narrowed them at me. He ran his eyes down my form before meeting my gaze.

"Hell's Flame." I spoke softly; not wanting to draw attention to us. His smirk widened and his hand went up to rest on the hilt of his sword, which was the length of a katana.

"My name is Hiei, little one." His voice was just as soft as mine. He held a dangerous look in his beautiful eyes. He walked forward. I didn't move. "Now that you know my name, I would like to know yours. It is only proper." I glared sharply at him when he was just an inch away from me.

"My name is Botan." I stated; my hand warningly dropping to my sword. He chuckled darkly.

"You do not wish to fight with me, do you, little one?" He spoke it as a warning and I took it, letting my hand relax on the hilt. "That's better." Hiei was a dangerous criminal. I could never be fast enough to beat his speed and, with as much distance as there was between us, I barely stood a chance at it. "Now, how did you know that I would be here?" I didn't answer. There was no way that I was letting him know. "You must be smart. I have let myself be seen like this many times but no one except for you has had the wit to figure it out." I suddenly felt his hand on my face. "You must be Koenma's last resort."

"What did you do to them?" I asked; glaring at him heatedly. I squelched the urge to slap his hand away. Finally, I could bear it no longer and I pushed it away. He chuckled.

"So fiery." My eyes widened when I felt my hair brush my face. The burning remnants of my hair tie landed by my feet. I looked up at him and my eyes narrowed. My Reiki flared. I felt the strength of his Reiki rise to match mine. I went up as high as I could; until my aura was visible. I felt the cool rush of dampness in the air and his aura rose to meet it. Steam clouded around us. He looked pleased by my power. "A water sprite, are you? Now it makes sense."

"What makes sense?" I asked; my eyes probably showing my curiosity.

"Those colors that you possess. Your blue hair and those amethyst eyes." He crossed his arms with a cocky smirk. "That delicate beauty that can charm any man into submission." My face flushed, which made him snicker. "Yet you are so modest about it. You are obviously innocent and pure." I frowned. How dare he even think of saying anything like that? "Is it really a myth, sprite?" I blinked at his question. "Are your kind really so rare?"

"Yes." I answered confidently. He mutely let his aura drain.

"I assume that you will find me again. Until then, little sprite." He vanished in the darkness and I finally felt the perspiration on my face and neck. I needed a cold shower. My aura went back to normal and I decided to store this memory safely in my mind. How he knew that I was a water sprite would remain a mystery. I had to end his murders once and for all.

The next time we meet, the only words that would be spoken would be words of farewell.

**000**

I felt better the instant that I fell onto my bed and felt my soft pillow beneath my head. I had a nice long sleep and felt very refreshed in the morning. I got up and drank a cup of coffee to wake up while I read the newspaper. Nothing really concerning us was in the paper. Reikai's individuals never would be found in the daily newspaper. We were secretive and photographers kept their distance. They had dealt with Koenma's wrath before and knew not to go anywhere near scenes like that. The most in the columns would be about a murder and would probably be less than five paragraphs long. I put the paper down and counted how many more hours it would be until I had to end Hiei's life or he would end mine. I was only hoping that it would not be the latter. I changed from my night shirt into jeans and a zip up sweater. I was just getting ready to slip my coat on when my cell rang. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I slid my arm through the sleeve and pulled my other arm through. Then I zippered it up.

"Botan, this is Ayame. We got a demon on the loose." I sighed.

"I will be there in ten." I hung up the phone and stuffed it in my pocket before zippering it, putting on my sunglasses, and then sliding into my snow boots. I ran out the door and locked it behind me before rushing to the elevator. The boy inside held it open for me and I nodded my thanks.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked with a smile. I frowned.

"I don't want to be late for work. Just got a call." He was nice and came often to see his friend here. He was a very handsome boy with red hair and emerald green eyes. "Did you spend the night here?" He nodded.

"He didn't wish to be alone after his girlfriend broke up with him." I gasped softly.

"Oh, that's horrible." I murmured. "I'll get him some flowers after work. Poor boy." As soon as the elevator doors opened, I rushed out. "See you later, Shuuichi!" I called back to him. Then I ran from the building and out into the rush of the street. Business executives with cell phones glued to their ears walked swiftly down the street along with skateboarders that had no manners. I ran as quickly as I could without sliding on icy patches on the sidewalk and missing the speeding cars. I looked down at my cell when it started ringing and sighed. I stopped before crossing a busy street and answered it. "Yes?"

"Botan, I want to know where you were last night." I cursed my luck. I should have figured that Koenma would try to call. I had arranged it so that all of my calls had gone straight to Ayame.

"Koenma, I can't do this right now. I'm on my way over to the office to get ready to get a stray." I listened to him babble for a while as I ran to the building and went inside. I flashed my ID and got on the elevator. "Yeah, I know. Listen, I have to go. I will call you when I'm not busy." I hung up and got off as soon as the doors opened to my floor. Ayame briefed me as I got ready. "Central?"

"Yes." She answered quickly. "I just sent the coordinates to your communicator." I nodded and finished securing my weapons. It seemed like I should just permanently wear this uniform because I was always changing into it. As I strapped on my belt, I placed my communicator on it. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I think I'll take a motorcycle." I stated; gazing down at the coordinates.

"Sure." She tossed me the keys. "The black one?"

"You know it." I grinned and ran out as fast as I could. Apparently, this demon was a low-class vermin with ice powers. Just what we needed this winter. As soon as I got into the garage, I took my sunglasses off and placed the helmet over my head. It was time to fly. I started it and immediately let a smile cross my face. It had been a while since I got a mission that far away. I knew just the way to go and turned out of the garage.

As I arrived at Central, which was our nickname for the main park in the city because there had been a lot of incidents there, I parked the bike and took the helmet off. Then I placed my sunglasses on and ran along the path. My headset was in place, since this demon could be anywhere and Ayame was trying to track him with the system. I heard her directions and hurried to where at least a dozen of children were cowering in fear of my target.

"Hey, there." I said with a smirk. He looked at me with cold ice blue eyes. "What's up?" I watched him run his eyes down my body before looking back up at my face. I suppose what Hiei said was true because most men and demons did that to me when we met.

"Take those things off." He gestured to my sunglasses. I smirked.

"Now, now, now." I purred softly. "You have to earn that privilege." I could tell that he hadn't killed anyone yet. That was a good thing. He was just scaring people. I drew my blade. "Do you want to see my eyes?" He growled at me before forming a sword out of ice and coming at me. Metal met ice and I smirked. "Do you really want to fight me?" He reached out but I leaned back and secretly drew a small dagger from my belt. I forced my Reiki into it and plunged it into his stomach. I felt the warmth of his blood and I could see the steam rising from the crimson puddle forming under his feet.

"Damn you..." He coughed. My Reiki in his system was enough to quicken the effects of a normal wound so I shook my hand off.

"Ayame? He's down."

"How many are dead?" She asked in that strictly business tone and I replied in one much the same.

"None." She sighed with relief. "But two children are wounded and a dozen of them are pretty shaken up. I made it just in time." I shut the headset off and walked over to the children, who watched me with wide eyes as I knelt down. "Hey, are you okay?" They nodded. One little girl with large chestnut eyes and shoulder-length brown hair leaned forward.

"Will you take the glasses off for us?" I frowned before sighing.

"I suppose." I took them off and they gasped. The little girl smiled.

"They sure are pretty." She said softly. "You are a pretty lady. What are you? Are you an angel?" I laughed lightly.

"No, child." I smiled. "I am far from an angel." She gasped.

"Are you a demon?" I reached out and stroked her hair affectionately.

"Don't worry." I assured her in a gentle tone. "I am one of the good guys."

"You're a hero?" One of them inquired. I laughed again.

"Not quite. Heroes have publicity. I work in secret. Now, people from my team are coming to heal you, all right? They will not harm you." I looked up when I sensed them and smiled as they grinned. "Be good, okay?" I watched them sadly. They would never remember me. The incident would be erased from their minds so that we wouldn't go public again. It was a bad way to stay secret but it was the only way. "It's yours from here." They nodded and I put my sunglasses back on to walk to my motorcycle. As I approached, I froze and looked up into the tree at my side. Glittering crimson eyes narrowed down at me.

"Nice technique, little sprite." He whispered as he vanished. I sighed. Midnight would determine both of our fates. I only hoped that I lived to tell about it. I needed some tea. Instead of going back to headquarters, I went directly to the nearest place that had tea. I walked through the door and all eyes were on me. Fortunately, I remembered to put my sunglasses on. Someone rushed over to me and smiled. I recognized her.

"Yukimura?" I asked gently. She nodded. "Uh, do you have a bathroom that I could take care of this?" I lifted my hand and she gasped.

"Are you all right?" I winced slightly.

"This isn't mine." I responded lightly. "Can I clean up or what?" She led me to the bathroom and told her mother that she was going on break. I washed up and sighed. "I need something to calm my nerves so I figured a nice cup of strong herbal tea would do." She nodded.

"I will tell my mother your order." I nodded my thanks and watched as she left. I figured that I would try Koenma. I dialed the number and bit my bottom lip when he answered.

"Koenma?"

"Did you take care of the problem?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I did. Also, as for last night, I was scoping out the city. Do you really think that I would sit around and do nothing about this mission?" I used a reprimanding tone. He knew that I was angry with him. He should have more faith in me than he did this morning when he called me. "I cannot have my communicator or phone ringing when I am trying to be silent, can I?" He sighed.

"All right, Botan. I apologize. Next time, I will know to trust you when you do that." I finished removing the blood from my outfit and tossed the paper towel in the garbage.

"I am doing it again tonight, Koenma. I am shutting my phone off and my communicator will be as it was last night." I stated dryly. "You had better not even try because you will not receive an answer."

"All right, Botan. Have it your way." I hung up and took off my sunglasses. I stared long and hard at my reflection.

_I really do have a delicate beauty. Not even mother looked like this._

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Why was it that I had to be a sprite? I shook my head to clear my thoughts then I placed my sunglasses on and walked out of the bathroom to see Keiko just sitting down at a table with our tea. I smiled and walked over, ignoring the stares. I sat down and she leaned forward.

"Will you please take your glasses off again?" She whispered. I suppressed a sigh and did as she asked. "Your eyes are so pretty. You look like someone out of a fairytale." I did sigh at that comment.

"I am...a water sprite." I whispered. "We are classified with demons." I then looked down at my tea and lifted it to my lips, feeling the heat. I blew on it a little and forced my Reiki to my hands. Then I sipped it, feeling the hot liquid go down my throat. It was just the perfect temperature. I leaned over and placed my hand on her cup and did the same to hers. She took a sip and gasped.

"How did you..."

"I can control my Reiki and do many things. Reiki is also spirit energy, which your boyfriend, Yuusuke, and his friend use." She smiled at me.

"You know, I used to love all of the stories about sprites when I was a child. You are more beautiful than I imagined any sprite to be." I flushed lightly at her comment. I would never get used to getting compliments like that.

"Thank you." I said softly. I looked out the window. "I usually wear sunglasses to prevent people from seeing my eyes. My hair sticks out but no one comments on it." She sipped at her tea more and I found myself doing the same.

"Why do they put you in a cat-suit like that?" I looked down at my attire.

"Well, it is for easy movement mostly. There are a lot of outfits that are loose-fitting but that can be an advantage for any enemy. They can grab a piece of cloth and do some good damage before you can get out of their hold." I explained. She brightened instantly and nodded.

"I see now." We talked more and I revealed very little to her. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she told me that she would like to be my friend. I couldn't bear to think that I could be gone that very night.

**000**

_Hello, my lovely reviewers! How did I do? Good? Bad? Please, tell me. Flames are welcomed and sometimes ignored if not constructive criticism._

_Please review!_

_See ya in 3!_

_-Angel_


	3. Water versus Flame

_Hell's Flame_

Disclaimer

Sorry to say that I do not own YYH.

Summary

I was taught to hate and loathe demons. I did not fear them but I did feel that they were dangerous. I was a hunter, swift and silent. He was my target; he was my downfall. HB.

_Water versus Flame_

**000**

I checked my weapons and made certain that my Reiki was in perfect condition for the battle. There was no way that I could avoid it. I had less than an hour to wait for him. The place that the pattern brought me was a secluded area with no homes. It was a foreboding feeling that seemed to seep into my skin and made me edgy and nervous. The darkness of the moonless and starless sky pressed close around me like a cloak. I took cautious steps forward, moving as silently as I could. Suddenly, something cold and sharp pressed against my neck. I quickly pressed the hilt of my sword down so that the other end went the opposite way. I moved back a step, panting slightly from the sudden threat. A man was bent over on the ground but I recognized the long brown hair. No one ever sensed his aura before so that would explain why I did not know he was there. He looked up at me and cursed me out loud.

"Seiho." I murmured quietly. I backed up, only to be caught securely around the waist. "W-What do you want?" Seiho stood up and stared at me with his depth-ess azure eyes.

"My dear sprite, must you ask? I want you, of course." He nodded to his men and they tried to press something into my skin. I kicked one of them in the shin and I knocked the other one's feet out from under him before Seiho did it anyway. I felt very tired and my world started to spin. I screamed when I saw him advance on me. He grabbed my wrist but my limbs were too heavy to move so I screamed at him.

"Let me go!" I tried to pull away from him but it was useless to try. He had me in his possession. My mouth began to go dry so I made one last effort to scream before everything went black.

**000**

_Seiho was once a ningen man and, like a few others, his death had been unexpected. He joined the Reikai team because he knew that he would get a second chance at life. He had been a thief and a murderer but Koenma had praised his fighting skills and tried to convince him to turn over a new leaf. I was still in Reikai then, just being a year out of Makai. We met when I was studying at the library and I thought that he was charming. He asked me about what I was. That was before I could hide some very noticeable things such as my pointed ears and my wings. I had eagerly told him that I was a water sprite. I had revealed that to him on our third meeting when he had felt compelled to ask. Then things turned around. He no longer listened to Koenma and did as he pleased before stealing a very valuable artifact that granted him demonic powers and the power of immortality. Then he had pursued me but had given up as soon as I was dispatched here to Ningenkai..._

I felt something cold and soothing on my forehead but I couldn't tell what it was. I could hear the crackling of a fire and the cool rain hitting the leaves on the trees. Apparently, the cold substance had been rain. I sat up and looked around me to see the bodies of Seiho and his two men. They were dead. Something next to me glinted in the firelight and I looked down to see the artifact that Seiho had stolen. The thoughts running through my mind brought instant panic to me. What had happened while I was unconscious? Who had rescued me? Should I have even used the word 'rescued?'

"Settle down, little sprite." A soft, dark voice whispered. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my chilled skin. I moved my head and looked over to see Hiei staring down at me, our faces mere inches apart. I stared deep into those crimson eyes of his and found that they were just as depth-less, if not more, than Seiho's eyes. He had so many mysteries deep inside of him. My lips parted and I began to say something when he looked up. I followed his gaze to see a ningen boy...

"Shuuichi..." He stared at me with a surprised look on his face. Now that I think of it, he has never seen me without my sunglasses or in my uniform.

"What are you doing here? Hiei, why have you-" My, dare I say it; rescuer cut him off with a sharp glare.

"This is the water sprite that is working for Koenma. I am her newest assignment. She is the _only_ one to figure out my pattern in appearances." Hiei looked down at me before grabbing me by my wrist and pulling me to my feet. The effects of the drug Seiho used on me did not completely wear off so I stumbled and fell harshly onto the ground. "Get up." He snapped. I glared at him.

"I will do no such thing." I forced myself to stay put on the ground but he pulled me up again and I fell backwards, only to land in Shuuichi's arms.

"Hiei, I can still smell the anesthetic he used to knock her out." I looked over at the three who had tried to abduct me.

"Seiho..." I murmured; a hint of betrayal in my voice. The two demons stared at me as I pulled away from Shuuichi and began to walk toward them. I fell to my knees but continued to crawl to his side. I stared down at him, remembering all that he had done to me and for me since we met. I could barely stand the fact that I had once trusted such a bastard. "I never should have trusted you." I whispered bitterly. "I never should have told you anything about me!" I was furious and hurt and betrayed. He had pursued me before but I never knew that he would go so far as to... I felt a forbidden feeling rise in me and I fought against it for what seemed like hours. Then I turned to look at the two staring at me. "What do you plan on doing with me? If you are going to kill me, do it now." Hiei crossed his arms and snorted.

"As if I would, sprite." I stared at him. Where was the blood-thirsty demon that I had been hunting? Where was the cruel, heartless demon? Where was Hell's Flame? This was the third encounter and still he has not killed me.

"Why? You killed all of the others who pursued you. Why will you not kill me?" I forced myself to stand on my own. I was trembling with the effort but I would not fall over again. "I am a threat to you. I figured out your games."

"I do not believe as though it is any of your business. You are the detective. Figure it out for yourself." I stared at him. This could not be happening. If he was as heartless as they said he was, why was he sparing my life?

"What happened to make you this way?" I asked softly. "Hiei, why are you sparing my life? Is it because I am a sprite? Or because I figured out your pattern and as long as I continue to do so, you will not kill me?" I could have blurted out many more questions but the look he was giving me stopped me.

"I told you. Figure it out for yourself." He vanished and I was left alone with Shuuichi and three dead bodies.

"I can't call Koenma for this." I stated. I was beginning to get a headache. I decided that Ayame was the best choice. I pulled out my communicator and contacted the ferry girl. "Ayame, I have three dead bodies. I know Koenma is going to find out about this but I want to delay it."

"Who is it?" Apparently, she heard the tone of my voice. I was dreading this.

"Seiho and two of his men. They tried to abduct me. Get three ferry girls down here and about four on clean-up duty." She didn't answer but got right to work. I could hear her typing on her computer. "I also have the artifact."

"Okay, Botan." She paused. "Can I suggest something?"

"Yes, go ahead." I stared down at the screen. I was not connected to another communicator so I couldn't see her. I could only hear her.

"You should go home and stay there for a while. We have other detectives. You deserve a two day vacation."

"Two days?" I raised a brow. I never thought about that. It wasn't long and I could still play with things in my mind and relax without worrying about getting called for a stray or even by Koenma. "I think I will. You can tell Koenma, right?"

"Yes, I can." The connection closed and I replaced the small compact thing to my belt. My mission was far from over and it was only getting more and more complicated.

"I will walk you home. You still seem a tad bit shaken." He went to touch me but I recoiled. He stared at me with a hurt look in his emerald eyes. "I will not harm you."

"I-I know." I smiled wryly. "It's just a reflex. I'm not one to come into too much physical contact with a person unless it's for fighting." He sighed.

"I never knew you would be a hunter." He looked troubled. "Why would you accept a mission so crazed? You must have known how Hiei was."

"I did." I answered softly. "That was why I took this mission. His bloodshed has to stop." He said nothing but helped me over to the artifact. I bent down and picked it up before he helped me walk back.

**000**

I sat in a nice hot bath, staring at the tiled wall. I was getting tired of this job. I was getting tired of being the one they always called. I wanted it to stop but I knew that I really had no choice in the matter. I could not live here without Koenma's permission and help to pay for things. I also couldn't stand by and watch innocents die by the bloody hands of my kind. I had no kin to go back to in Makai and all that remained there for me was probably two or three hundred demons wanting my head for doing this work. I sat up and let the water out before standing and wrapping my body in my fluffy blue towel. Then I walked out and went over to my bed where I dried off and got dressed in some lounging pants and a tank top. I toweled out my hair then brushed it and allowed it to fall around my shoulders and down to the middle of my back. Then I tossed the towel into the hamper and fell onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow.

**000**

My vision was fuzzy when I got up from sleeping so long. I stood up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I walked out to the living room and then to the kitchen and made coffee. I didn't need tea. I needed coffee. After downing two cups and making a trip to the bathroom, a knock on the door interrupted my peace. I went over and answered it.

"Shuuichi? What are you doing here?" I let him in and saw him flush at seeing my attire. I didn't care how indecent I was. I wanted to know why he was at my apartment.

"I came to see how you were feeling." He looked around before noticing the envelope on my table. "What is that?"

"Hiei's pictures."

"He has pictures?" He asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No, his victims do." He paled at my response and I shut the door after inviting him inside. "Anyway, want some coffee? Or tea?"

"Coffee would be nice." I nodded. "Milk and two sugars, please." Just how I liked mine. I felt compelled to know why he cared about my health at all. It wasn't like I slept for two days.

"Why are you concerned for my health?"

"I stopped by for the last two days and received no answer at the door." I nearly dropped the coffee pot. Then I put it back and got out the milk and did the sugar before taking it out to him.

"I-I was sleeping for two days?" I felt embarrassed.

"You must have been exhausted both physically and mentally. After all, look at the job that you have and the mission you took. I know Hiei causes you more stress than you are willing to show." He took the coffee with a grateful smile. "I cannot help you defeat him. He is my ally, after all. However, I know that he does not entirely hate you. He is intrigued."

"Intrigued?" I asked, sitting down in the chair across from the couch. He nodded.

"He was surprised to find that you were a water sprite. You see, he took a fascination in your kin." I stared at him in rapture. "He had often seen glimpses of sprites when he was staving off madness in Makai." I frowned.

"He probably did. For some reason, we are drawn to the darkest of souls." I looked down at my hands as tears threatened. "I want nothing more than to help him. My mind keeps telling me to kill him but when I see him...it fades. The voice fades to be replaced by this feeling of...helplessness." I looked up at him. "Is there nothing that I can do?"

"Botan, I may be old but I cannot fathom those feelings of yours. Before you think of hunting Hiei, know that he plans on dragging you through things that you will never be able to recover from. He loves suffering more than anything. I believe that it is his desire to drive ningens and demons alike into the darkest depths of pain." I felt my heart begin to race. "He wants nothing more than others to feel as horrible as he had once felt. He wants others to suffer as he did." For once, I had nothing to say and nothing to think. "He wants others to understand." All I could hope for was the end of this case.

Even if it meant his death or mine.

**000**

I pulled on my uniform and strode out of my office. I placed my sunglasses over my eyes. As soon as I was out of headquarters, I felt the distinct feeling that I was being watched. Possibly a week ago, I would have felt anxiety over that feeling. Hiei had seemed to disappear but I knew that he was the one watching me. It was only a matter of time before the battle arrived. I flipped open my communicator and checked where I was and where the stray was. Sighing, I drew my sword and raced quickly toward the building. It was on fire. The large complex was obviously filled with people.

"Damn!" I cried as I ran to the door and flung it open. People screamed at me to stay outside but I rushed in. The burning hot flames seared my skin and I quickly powered up. My body began glowing with the shield of my Reiki. I swung my sword and the flames parted slightly from the excess energy. I saw a staircase and ran through to it, the heat still making me sweat. I heard something and looked up just in time to see a falling beam. As quickly as I could, I dove to the stairs. The crash sounded behind me as I raced as quickly as I could up the stairs. I could sense him a few floors up. The only bad part about that was the fact that the burning embers were falling around me. The flames were also Reiki and it was getting stronger as I went up. My body could not handle extreme heat. I was a water sprite. I flared my Reiki once more and felt the cool rush through my body. I continued up the stairs, once falling because the heat was melting the metal. I clutched the edge of the stair that was in front of me and pulled myself up as quickly as I could. This was much hotter than any normal fire because the demon causing it was strong. Catching my breath, I stood and began running again. I made it to the door where the power was coming from.

If I don't do this right, I'm as good as dead.

I rammed into the door with my shoulder and fell inside. I got to my knees and panted, feeling the sweat pouring down my face. I looked up and gasped.

"What is this?" The demon was very tall and had long red hair tied back into a ponytail with pale yellow eyes. "One of Reikai's hunters, are you?" I stood up, feeling very sick and hot. I closed my eyes before opening them again to see double images. "What's the matter? Can't handle the heat?" He lunged at me and I stuck my sword into the ground.

"It's about to get a lot colder!" My power flooded through me, emptying from my hands. Water shot up from my sword and drenched me completely, cooling down my body at a hazardous speed. I was a demon; I could handle it. I formed more water in my hand and threw it into the air above us. The droplets poured down in a shower all around us. He growled and flared his energy. I raised mine to meet his. Soon, we were sending spiraling streams of fire and water at each other. Sweat was rolling down my face. The entire building was beginning to collapse. Beams and wooden panels fell around us. My sunglasses were long gone, having fallen somewhere when I dodged his flames and probably melted. He was sweating now, too. Finally, I gave it everything that I had. Water poured from my hands and the flames went out around us. I gripped the hilt of my sword and lunged forward, attacking him rapidly. He dodged every one of them. Then he sent more fire at me and it got my left arm. However, I backed him into a wall and pierced his flesh with the metal weapon. The puddles at my feet rippled and steam was blocking my view. I could see light filtering through the windows and I pulled my sword from him. I stumbled toward the window, holding my left arm tightly.

"It's collapsing! Move out of the way!" The floor beneath my unsteady legs shook and I quickened my pace. Then I fell out into the sunlight...before darkness consumed me.

**000**

_I know all about it! A cliffhanger, right? I have to have a little fun every now and then, okay?_

_To get to the point, please review!_

_-Angel_


	4. Trapped: Part I

_Hell's Flame_

Disclaimer

Sorry to say that I do not own YYH.

Summary

I was taught to hate and loathe demons. I did not fear them but I did feel that they were dangerous. I was a hunter, swift and silent. He was my target; he was my downfall. HB.

_Trapped_

_Part I_

**000**

My mind drifted for what seemed like a long time. I opened my eyes to see white surrounding me. I looked over to meet two very familiar brown eyes.

"Koenma?" I sat up slowly and put a hand to my head, which was bandaged. "What happened?"

"He was a strong one and you did it. I couldn't be more proud...but..." He sighed. "You have to be more careful. You got some bad burns on your arms and legs but that's about it."

"What's this for then?" I asked; giving him a glare as I pointed to the bandage on my head.

"Well, that is because you hit your head on the way down, where a boy named Shuuichi caught you." He frowned. "Are you doing well on the Hell's Flame case?" I nodded.

"I-I guess. As well as I could, I suppose."

"Have you spoken with him yet?" He asked eagerly. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth.

"N-No..." I shook my head. "Uh, is Shuuichi here?"

"No, he went home two hours ago." I nodded. Then something clicked in my mind.

"Koenma, you never told me about Urameshi." He paled. "Is he a replacement for someone?"

"No, of course not. He died saving a boy and I guess that I saw potential in his fighting abilities. He doesn't handle anything like you have to." I fell back on my pillows.

"By the way, where am I?"

"A ningen hospital. This is the best place that Shuuichi could bring you to." I felt so light-headed. "They will release you in a little while. I tried to convince them into letting you out as soon as you woke up but they settled for the day after. I guess tomorrow you can come to HQ and I'll have those burns taken care of, all right?" He stood up. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said softly as he left the room. He smiled at me over his shoulder before exiting the room to tell the staff that I was awake. I had to get out of there.

**000**

As soon as my burns were looked at, I went to Shuuichi's house. I was sort of upset that I forgot about sunglasses but I suppose it was okay. I walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. A young woman with kind chestnut brown eyes answered after a moment.

"Oh! Who might you be?" She asked with a bright smile. I smiled timidly and cleared my throat.

"I am here to see Shuuichi." The woman ushered me inside and sat me down on their sofa while she went to get him. I had to thank him for saving me. It was only right. I had no idea when I would've ran into him next. As I sat there, thinking, someone entered the room.

"What are you here for, little onna?" My heart stopped for a fraction of a second and I whirled around to face him. He walked forward and lifted my arm before pushing up the sleeves. "Who gave you these burns?" I looked down and pulled my arm from him.

"Why does it matter, Hiei?" I asked softly. "You will only put me through something worse." I felt so ashamed, sitting there when my mission was standing right beside me. Yet I could do nothing...and he knew it. My soul and my heart were drawn to his darkness and pain. I wanted to heal him so much. He growled before someone else entered the room. I stood up immediately and ran to him. I dropped on my knees. "Shuuichi-san, I owe you my life." I kept my eyes on the floor. "I needed to thank you for catching me when you did." I felt hands on my arms, gently pulling me to my feet. I stared into his emerald eyes.

"It was nothing at all. You saved a lot of people. Your bravery at distracting that demon helped the others to escape from the windows." He smiled. "I can hardly believe that you even made it out alive and with so little damage." I bowed my head in shame.

"Meanwhile, I am failing with another mission." He lifted my chin and smiled warmly.

"That mission is turning into much more than you have ever thought it would, is it not?" I nodded. "By the time this is over, you will finally know what it feels like to be free." My eyes narrowed and I pulled from his grasp.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in distrust. He had been saying many weird things to me.

"You are not free to think for yourself or make your own decisions as of yet. Koenma is still treating you like the bird that was just born rather than the one that is about to leave the nest." I blinked.

"You have strange analogies." He chuckled and sweat-dropped.

"I hear that a lot..." I smiled lightly at him.

"In any case, I cannot hang around. I have a date to keep with someone." I winked at him before leaving. "Tell your mother that she is a lovely woman." He nodded and I noticed Hiei's flaming scarlet eyes.

Did I make him angry again?

Oh well...

**000**

I looked around for the person that I was seeking. I actually did not have a date to keep but rather a secret date that my 'date' did not even know about. The arcade was dark and yet lit up with all of the blinking lights from the machines and games. Genkai had told me that this was where I could find him. I walked inside and pulled my black leather jacket closer. I guess I fit in with my white sneakers, my form-fitting jeans, and my jacket. My cerulean hair was pulled up and hid underneath a baseball cap. I had also remembered to get a new pair of sunglasses! I gasped lightly when I saw him.

"Urameshi." I called as quietly as I could. He looked up at me before raising a brow. "It's me." I walked up to him and slid my sunglasses down to reveal my eyes to him. "Remember?"

"Botan?" He asked with a light smile. "What are you doing here?" He raised a brow in amusement.

"Looking for you." I smiled back at him. Then I gestured that we go outside and he followed me out. He was quiet, obviously waiting for me to speak. "I wanted to talk to you about your training with Master Genkai."

"Oh? What about it?" He asked; suddenly curious enough to be interested. I crossed my arms.

"You see, I learned things about my powers and how to control them. Master Genkai also taught me how to use swords and other things. What does she teach you?" I was hoping that she had been teaching him enough. I had a plan but it had to be taken care of very carefully.

"Mm, I'm still in the stage where she screams at me for using too much or too little Reiki." He answered; stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Why?" I removed my sunglasses and stared at him, the intensity of his dark gaze making me wonder really how much he showed and how much he kept hidden. However, that was not for now.

"Can you sense demons well?" He rocked back on his heels and shrugged.

"Not really. I've sensed them now and then." I could tell that he was interested in what I had to say. So, I figured that it wouldn't hurt.

"To get to the point, I want to request to Koenma that we become partners, in a sense." He raised a brow at me in confusion. "Meaning that I help you and you help me. It's something similar to having someone to fall back on." His question was obvious in his eyes.

"Why?" I sighed; obviously not ready to admit the answer to myself.

"I was wondering if you would consider picking up my position if I fail. That means that you would hunt Hell's Flame...or Hiei, which is his name." He looked surprised. That made it clear to me that he was not expecting this. "I am certain that you want to know why, right?" At his nod, I bit my lip. "I see strength and potential in you. You have what is needed for this mission. You have the inner strength, Urameshi."

"Call me Yuusuke." He said off-handedly. "Only the idiot, Kuwabara, calls me Urameshi." Then he smiled and I returned the gesture.

"Now, Yuusuke, don't forget to call me if you need help."

"Gotcha." I turned around and was about to leave. "Oh, and...it's a deal." I paused for a moment before walking on.

**000**

After I got out of the bath, I took careful time to check where my burns had been. They were gone now. The healing effect of the nurses took a little bit with as bad as the injuries were. I dressed in my uniform. I was prepared for a late night. The strap of the sword on my back was securely in place in the front. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

_What the hell am I? An agent or a murderer?_

I looked more like a murderer. I continued to strap my weapons in place. Then I pulled my hair back. I left through the window; scaling along the building until I came to the fire escape. As soon as I was on the ground, I ran down the dark alley. I had an hour to get there and an hour to prepare myself to ignore my heart and desire on this mission. I jumped up and caught the end of the ladder that went half-way up the brick wall that would have been a dead end. I climbed up and followed along the thin top of the wall. Then I latched onto a ledge and climbed up the other building until I was on the roof. My heart was already beating quickly with anticipation. I tried to force myself to become the cold and ruthless shell that I once was. I tried to force myself to become ensnared and trapped within my past. I ran to the edge of the roof and looked down at all of the people and cars far below me. I reached back and felt the rips in my uniform. They were designed for my wings, whenever I needed them. I rarely resorted to it. The only time that seemed remotely logical was at night and out of the sight of ningens. I closed my eyes and felt the relief of stretching them out. I looked back at them to see the translucent blue and black fairy-like wings. An unearthly, ethereal glow surrounded them. I jumped off the edge and glided along on the air. My feet touched down on the next roof. It went on like this until I was at the direct spot. I heard something and looked down to see a puddle of dark liquid beneath my boots.

_Blood..._

The scent of burning flesh nearly gagged me. I looked at the bodies. The uniforms... They were from Reikai. They were Reikai personnel.

"Guards that saw me on the way here." I stopped. My gaze rose to meet with startling crimson eyes. "They were easy prey." I said nothing but just stood there, a battle waging inside of me. Finally, the battle was over and I drew my weapon. Hiei stared at me with narrowed eyes. "Are you going to come at me? Foolish onna."

"What's stopping you?" He growled and drew his blade. He lunged at me and I pulled up my blade to block his attack. I began raining attacks on him but he blocked each one. The infamous fire koorime stood straight and closed his eyes. He was suddenly surrounded by black flames. I copied his pose and closed my eyes as well. I felt my power rush through me. My Reiki soared through the roof, pun not really intended. I felt a burning sensation on my forehead and knew that my mark had appeared again. I opened my eyes to see my blue aura combating his black one. Flames and water rained down, joining the puddle of blood on the ground. I licked my lips when water splashed on my face. My tongue then traced the fangs that had returned. My ears must have returned to being pointed. I was a water sprite but there was much more to us than the fairy tales reveal.

"Botan." Hiei was staring at me. His eyes drifted to the mark on my forehead. It was the symbol of Flaming Water. A tear-shaped blue water droplet set in the middle of black flames. I now knew what it meant.

"Hiei." His bandanna had burned away to reveal his Jagan eye. His cloak was also gone. I saw his black attire, the same as last time. Except he had the tattoo of a black dragon encircling his arm. I felt his power grow but I refused to back down. Suddenly, four familiar Reiki signatures enticed my senses. They belonged to Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Koenma. They had come up from the stairs. I did not even bother to tear my gaze from Hiei. Our Reiki was battling and we were going to begin our dance again. I smirked and lowered myself into my stance. My feet spread apart with one stretched out completely while the knee was bent on the other. I held my sword in one hand while the other traced the silver blade until it reached the end. "Come if you want death." He vanished and appeared before me. Soon, we were locked in a duel that even the gods would envy. My speed matched his and while we were fighting, our Reiki was as well.

"Botan..." Koenma's voice drifted to me but I was too far gone to even notice.

The only thing that I did notice was the metallic ring that our swords produced as we danced the deadly moves that we mastered over years of practice.

All I could see were the two flaming scarlet eyes that stared into my own amethyst ones.

All I could feel was the heat of the battle.

I was trapped.

**000**

_This is all I have for now! Until chapter 5 - __Trapped Part II__! Please review!_


	5. Trapped: Part II

_Hell's Flame_

Disclaimer

Sorry to say that I do not own YYH.

Summary

I was taught to hate and loathe demons. I did not fear them but I did feel that they were dangerous. I was a hunter, swift and silent. He was my target; he was my downfall. HB.

_Trapped_

_Part II_

**000**

_All I could see were the two flaming scarlet eyes that stared into my own amethyst ones._

_All I could feel was the heat of the battle._

_I was trapped._

The metallic ring met my ears once more and I felt the force of the arm behind it. Burning embers flickered in the darkness before my vision. Droplets of water splashed at my hot skin; the reflection of black flames in their depths. Our battle was far from over. I was not anywhere near done. Hiei made two more slashes and I blocked each one. Then he sent his Reiki into battle with him. I did the same and mine met his. A cloud of steam settled before our eyes but we would not let that stop us. I felt the sharpness of his blade cut shallowly across the flesh of my left arm. It was only then that I noticed one other person there.

"Botan!" He stared at me with depth-less emerald eyes. "Hiei, stop it!" My eyes narrowed and I clenched my sword's hilt tightly in my grasp.

"Shut up!" I shouted; feeling new power course through me. "Do not interfere!" I turned back toward Hiei and smirked. He stared at me with those burning scarlet orbs. Dark flames flickered around him. Death danced in his eyes. I went at him, sword raised and ready to attack. He blocked each and every attack that I made. Each attempt failed until I let out a battle cry and cut his arm. It was just like the one he made; shallow yet still there. By now, we were panting and perspiration was beading on our skin.

"Little sprite..." Hiei panted. I stared at him. His eyes went down to my hands, which squeezed the hilt of my sword in a white-knuckled grip.

"Koorime..." I hissed with hatred. I saw the thin stream of his blood run down his arm and felt a satisfaction build inside of me. A lust for his blood settled over my mind. I could see a dark look pass his face for a brief moment. Did he know that I had been sucked into my own void of darkness? My past was bloodier than anyone thought. I felt the sweat roll down my face. I got back into my stance while Hiei did the same. We went at each other again. He smirked darkly before swiping his blade across my shoulder. I barely felt the pain. I barely noticed the blood gushing from it. I growled and attacked a couple more times before bending my knees and making an upward slash across his chest. The sight and scent of his blood drove me even deeper into the trap that I had set for my mind. We danced more, constantly moving and never stopping. We both only saw curtains of crimson splashing across our vision. I knocked his sword from him and tackled him to the ground. I raised my blade over his chest. I don't know what made me pause. I don't know how any voice within me reached my trapped mind. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and looked down to see that Hiei had stabbed me with one of the guards' discarded weapons. It was then that I realized how much blood that I lost.

Darkness replaced madness.

**000**

I groaned. What the hell was going on?

"Do not move." I opened my eyes to see Shuuichi sitting next to me. I had the vaguest feeling that I was in the Reikai med wing. I stared at him for a moment before a dry cough forced itself up my throat. He put a glass of water to my lips and I drained it.

"Where am I?" He smiled and sighed with relief.

"You are in the Reikai medical wing, to be exact. We were concerned that you would not wake up." I winced as I shifted to get more comfortable. "I stitched all of your wounds and used some of their healing salves. He missed your vitals so you were in no immediate danger."

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, I had to treat him as well. You did a number on him." I looked away from him. "What was wrong with you? I have never seen you like that."

"I trapped myself in my past. I set my mind so that I was like I was in the past." I answered coldly. "Nothing could reach me. Not even myself." I closed my eyes. "Where is he now?"

"Hiding." He stood up and I opened my eyes and followed his movements with my eyes. "The others are in the waiting room. I would not allow them in here while I was working." He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. I knew that he was going to tell them that I was awake. I could not move my left arm because it was wrapped and secured down. My right arm was in much the same condition.

_Why? All I got was a scratch on my left arm..._

The door opened and Genkai entered. I stared at her; feeling so ashamed of my behavior in battle. She smiled and sat down in the chair at my bedside.

"You have some superior skills, Botan." I smiled and relaxed.

"Genkai, why are my arms bound at my sides like this?"

"Well, you got severe burns all over your body but it isn't anything that we cannot heal. Also, they were to prevent you from thrashing in your sleep and tearing all of Shuuichi's delicate work." She answered in a soft voice. Then she reached forward and brushed my forehead. "That mark...what was it?"

"Is it still there?" I asked in a panicked voice. She shook her head. I sighed with relief. "Every sprite has a marking on their forehead. It is to tell of their fate and I just realized what it meant. Mine was known as Flaming Water." I closed my eyes and felt the burning sensation again. Then Genkai's fingers traced over it.

"It is beautiful." She pulled her hand away and I looked up at her again.

"How did I get burns?" I cannot really remember feeling anything like a burn.

"From Hiei's flames." She looked down at my bandaged arms. "Shuuichi will not tell us where he went but we can force nothing upon him since he helped you. Besides, we are certain that you will not allow any punishment to befall the young man." I shook my head, which threw me into a dizzy spell so strong that I felt like I was going to throw up. "This is your mission and you call the shots."

"I do not want him harmed and I do not want any Reikai nor Ningenkai personnel to go after Hiei." She smiled.

"I will let you tell Koenma that." She said softly. Then she stood up. "They said that you will be here for three to five days, depending on how fast you heal."

"I heal fast." I smiled. She left the room and the next to enter were Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Yuusuke smiled at me and fingered a strand of my hair. "Hello, Yuusuke."

"Botan, why did you..." He noticed the mark on my forehead. "Why did you seem so different?"

"I will leave Genkai to answer that. I don't feel like it right now." He nodded and sat down. Then he smirked.

"You can sure kick some major ass! I bet Hiei's hurting right now." I winced and gazed up at the ceiling.

"It was not something to be proud of." Silence crept into the room for a moment. Then Kuwabara broke the silence.

"I've never seen a girl or even anyone fight like you did." I smiled weakly.

"It was reckless abandon." I whispered. "Hiei and I were kindred spirits in that moment." I looked over and saw their youthful, confused faces. Then I laughed a little. "Never mind. You will understand someday." The door opened and Koenma stepped through.

"Boys, the portal is set up. Genkai is ready to go." Yuusuke nodded to him and looked back at me before grinning.

"You do as you're told and we'll see you soon, okay?" I gave him a sorry excuse for a grin but he nodded and left with Kuwabara.

"See you later, Botan!" The taller boy said as he was dragged out. Koenma shut the door behind him.

"Koenma, I want no one on my case but me. No one is to seek him out nor are they to attempt attack." He nodded. "As for Shuuichi... If I find out that you questioned him, threatened him, or even looked at him wrong then you will be sorry." I stated coldly. He nodded once again.

"That was what I figured you would say." He walked over and sat down. "You are pulling yourself in deeper than I realized. Your desire to kill him is strong and yet...you want to help him. He does not realize that you understand his pain."

"You...know?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"Oh, we know. There was one other detective that ever got close to him, like you did. He may have died but he had information in his computer that we went through. He knew who Hell's Flame was. He knew the fire demon's past. That was why we called him in." Koenma sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "He saved every scrap of information he held within that computer." I frowned. "But it is gone now. I think Hiei knew about it."

"Koenma-sama, I am sorry that I lied to you before about not speaking with him. I-" He held up a hand and smiled.

"Shuuichi informed me of it all on his own. I understand your hesitation for not telling me." His voice had an understanding to it. "You call your own shots. I am merely here to guide you."

"Thank you." He shook his head.

"No, Botan...thank you."

**000**

I spent three days in the medical wing. They were the most boring days of my life. I sat in a bed and had to have help to get up and go to the restroom. It was like I was a prisoner, trapped in a bed for a sin that I committed. As I got dressed in a pink kimono that they lent to me, I noticed the scars and everything were gone. I had no burns, either. My skin was the same as before; flawless and silky. I pulled the kimono on and tied the white obi in place. A knock at the door alerted me of someone's impatient presence. I slid the slippers on and walked out.

"Someone needs to learn the values of patience..." Koenma gave me a look. Then he turned and began walking, fully expecting me to follow him. I did so as I looked around. Reikai was not my station so it felt really odd being there. I was thankful that they gave me a hair tie to pull my hair back with. "What's going on?"

"While you've been here, Hiei's been at work." I stopped.

"What!?" I could imagine the casualties...the lives of the innocent...and the blood spilled on the cold cement. He stopped walking.

"I went against your orders and asked Shuuichi about it. I did not threaten him or anything but he answered. Hiei is angry." I clenched my fists, trying to stop them from shaking with my rage.

"And you told me nothing?" I asked sharply. He sighed.

"We couldn't do that until you were better. Imagine the damage you would have done if you found out. You would have ripped every stitch, every IV..." His voice trailed off.

"Koenma!" He began walking again. I followed him in a angry daze. Then we stopped and he opened a door.

"The portal is opened for you. Be careful, all right?" I nodded. I felt trapped once more. I was going to be out for one thing...

His blood.

**000**

Shuuichi checked where my wounds were and nodded.

"They let you out at the right time. I haven't been able to get close to Hiei, either. We can work together in this." He stated calmly. "He has to be stopped."

"I agree." I looked up at him and smiled wearily. "I don't know if I can come up with the right energy that I need after that but once I see him it might be different." He looked down.

"We need to go to where you go. Koenma told me that he had a main building here." I nodded.

"Headquarters." I sighed. "We need to go to my apartment first so that I can get my ID badge."

**000**

We walked toward the building and Shuuichi stopped.

"This is it? It's just an agency for-" I shook my head.

"Just follow me." I led him inside and flashed my ID to the receptionist. She merely nodded. There were actually two receptionists. The entire upstairs on the right side of the building was ours. The other side was a federal type of agency for Ningenkai. We boarded the elevator and I pushed the button for the fifth floor. After the elevator doors slid open, I was dragging him into the hallways. We passed three or four people who were having an upper agent sign some papers. I led him immediately to my office and booted up my computer the same way as before. I looked back at him. "You will need to wait a moment while I change out of this ungodly thing." He nodded and I went into a different room to change. I came back out in my uniform with all of my weapons secured to me. I brought up all of the files that I had on Hiei. "I don't have much and apparently the last hunter or detective that got as far as I did died and his entire collection of data got destroyed. He knew of Hiei's past and I suppose our koorime knew of it." I brought up the list of names and scrolled down. I clicked on one with a star next to it. I read over it and nodded. "This was him."

"He was a demon that I knew." He stated softly. "What about the others?"

"All dead within less than a week. Quite a few are missing but I know they are dead." I opened my map with my planned locations for him. Three days and he would be... "There." I pointed to the spot. He leaned forward.

"That shape..."

"He's leading us in the shape of a flame. All of his locations have been mapped out carefully. After this, I have no..." I stopped. It all made sense. "Shit!" I stood up and walked to the computer screen. "This is where he will be tomorrow night at midnight." I pointed to it. He stared with wide eyes.

"But that's..."

"My apartment." I confirmed. "He will most likely be on the roof. He did this on purpose. He formed the flame around my apartment. They were always within a block of the building." He ran his fingers through his hair when I turned to look at him. He looked distressed. "Shuuichi, you do not need to come. Only one of us will live." I tapped my sword. "The other will die."

"Botan, there has to be another way! We can't just do as he wants us to!" I glared at him.

"You are his friend and partner! I'm surprised that you don't kill me when my back is turned." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know that I would never do such a thing. Why would I waste my time healing you if I was only going to kill you?" He narrowed his own eyes at me. I crossed my arms.

"Tell me who you really are. You are no ningen." He sighed and avoided meeting my eyes again for a long moment. Finally, he did.

"Youko Kurama." I felt my insides twist at the name alone. Shuuichi was...Youko? My hand found its way to my mouth and I stared at him. "That was why I was able to heal you so quickly."

"Okay..." I started. "That's definitely something that Koenma can't know about." I went back to my chair. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." He nodded with a smile. "Now, let's get to work."

**000**

_See you in 6! Please review!_


	6. Recovery

_Hell's Flame_

Disclaimer

Sorry to say that I do not own YYH.

Summary

I was taught to hate and loathe demons. I did not fear them but I did feel that they were dangerous. I was a hunter, swift and silent. He was my target; he was my downfall. HB.

_Recovery_

**000**

I ran through the alleys, my breath coming out in white puffs. His shadow darted in out of my vision. I felt my mind darken and my sight become sharper. I jumped over a patch of ice and skidded to a stop before I hit a large pile of snow. I felt his blade pierce my right shoulder and I turned around. I attacked and blocked; fighting against his strength as best as I was able. His flaming scarlet orbs began glowing. He dropped to one hand and went to trip me but I jumped out of the way. Using all of the strength that I possessed, I slashed downward with my sword. I caught his left shoulder and went down his chest. He glared at me. I glared back. I jumped past him and ran as fast as I could away from the angry koorime. I wasn't running from the fight. The place we had been at would've involved innocents. I was suddenly caught around the waist and pulled into another alley. Someone covered my mouth so that I couldn't scream. Someone else knocked my blade from my hand and traced their hands down my body. I bit the person's hand as hard as I could, feeling my fangs penetrate his flesh. Hot blood flooded into my mouth and I began choking. I stared up at the group of demons. I should have known this would happen some day.

"What a pretty little demon you are." One slammed me against the brick wall and I fought as hard as I could against them but they all held me tightly. "Our leader will be proud." One of them yanked my hair tie out and ran his filthy fingers through my hair.

"Oh! She's one of Koenma's!" One cried.

"That's a plus!" Another said. I began shaking with rage and fear. However, rage won and I released a large amount of Reiki. They screamed obscenities at me but refused to let go. Suddenly, their warm blood was all over me and I felt so spent that I couldn't move. I slid down the wall; closing my eyes and feeling cold metal pressed against my neck. I knew who it was. I could not fight him now. He was going to kill me... I felt my normal state of mind come back with the realization that I was going to die. A solitary tear slid down my face.

"Hiei..." I opened my eyes and stared up at him. He stared down at me; his eyes a clouded scarlet color. He was shaking, which caused the sword to cut lightly into my soft flesh. I bit my lip as droplets of blood ran down my neck and saw surprise register on his face. He backed away from me in fear.

"N-No..." I blinked and brought one shaking hand up to feel the blood rolling down my skin. They were merely droplets. I frowned.

"Are you not going to kill me?" I asked; confused beyond reason. Why was he all of a sudden acting this way? I stared at him for a long moment before I reached out to him. He vanished before I could even say another word. Most of my Reiki was spent so I couldn't follow him and I hadn't the vaguest idea of how much blood that I actually lost. I sat there for a while until the scent of blood actually got to me and I crawled further away from the bodies. I held my stomach for a few minutes before I got sick. The nasty taste made me want to retch again. However, I was now shaking so horribly that I couldn't stand up. I pulled out my communicator and dialed my phone number for my apartment to contact Shuuichi, or Kurama, who was waiting there.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. Please...just get here." My voice was shaking and I wanted to slap myself for it. He was silent for a moment before sighing.

"I will." I heard the click that indicated that he hung up. Then I leaned my forehead against the cool brick wall and waited.

**000**

I heard a splash followed by a choice curse and jerked awake. A figure approached me steadily.

"Botan..." He knelt down in front of me. I stared up at him in a daze. He lifted me into his arms and I let out a whimper when he jolted my wounded shoulder. He traced the red line across my throat before sighing and shifting me so that he could run. I was in a haze of pain and barely heard a word he said to me. All I can really remember was thinking that he smelled like roses. I liked roses a lot and they smelled lovely... I hadn't been aware that we had arrived at my apartment where he had everything ready and waiting.

**000**

I came back to the conscious world to hear the sound of running water. Kurama came into the room with a large bowl of water, which he placed next to me. He set a cloth in and began to clean my shoulder again. I heard him curse once more before reaching over to the table and setting a needle and thread beside me. I must've pulled my stitches.

"How are you feeling?" I was too tired to do anything but move my head to look at my mess of a shoulder. When I didn't answer, he continued to clean the blood away. Then he threaded the needle after pulling out the old thread and discarding it. He began stitching again and I lay there, watching him. I glanced up at him every so often and saw the deep concentration on his face. His work was like that of a very experienced and skilled doctor. I was astonished. When he finished and was applying salves before wrapping it up and making a make-shift sling, I grew curious.

"What's the damage?" I asked almost hesitantly.

"You lost a lot of blood so you were out for a while." He paused. "What about those demons?" I winced when he brushed over a tender spot.

"They ganged up on me when I was leading Hiei away from innocents." I stated curtly. "Hiei got them and then...left." He stared at me with a certain look in his emerald eyes that I couldn't begin to understand.

"Well, it was less damage than last time." I reached up and grasped his shirt with the hand that I could move.

"Next time you see him, ask him why. Just say that I ask why." He appeared thoughtful.

"If you injured him then he will most likely come to me when I get home. I will ask for you." I let go of his shirt and nodded, relaxing on the blanket that he placed beneath me. He covered me. "You will not be able to move for a while. I will make you a potion that will merely paralyze your body for a little while so you do not pull the stitches. I decided to wait and see if you wished for me to contact anyone to come and help you." I nodded.

"Will you call Genkai? The number is on my cell phone." He grabbed it off the table and found her number. I lay there for a few minutes before realizing that I was in nothing but my bra and the bottom of my catsuit with the top part tied around my waist. I blushed when he looked at me and said some words that I didn't catch to the old psychic woman.

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you." He hung up and looked at me. "Genkai was not at home. She was training with Yuusuke. Keiko told me that she will come with Shizuru."

"I-I guess that's fine." I smiled weakly.

**000**

I opened my eyes and blinked. The television was on and someone was muttering about finding the coffee.

"Third cupboard to the right..." I mumbled; sitting up and looking around.

"Thanks." The girl stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. I blinked. She was the tall boy's sister, Shizuru. "Hey! Keiko!" I opened my mouth to tell them not to rush to me but it was too late.

"How are you feeling?" Keiko asked me in a worried tone. I winced when I tried to sit up. That potion was apparently still under effect.

"I have to...make a call to someone." They helped me up and took me to the couch. Then I grabbed the phone with my left hand and called Koenma. I told him about my arm and he asked me if he could send a ferry girl to heal me. I declined. My reason was that I had someone helping me with it already. After we hung up, Keiko stared at me worriedly.

"I think that your case is way too dangerous." She said as Shizuru left to go make coffee. "This is the second time." I bit my lip at the mention of the first time. "Why are you putting yourself through this?" My reason was solid enough. I wanted to end the bloodshed. I didn't want any more innocent ningens getting involved. Only by fighting, could I try to stop it.

"He has hurt too many innocents. He has killed too many people. I have to end it before it goes too far." My mind was spinning with possibilities. "The next could be you. He does it at random, or so we think. What if you and Shizuru were at the wrong place at the wrong time?" She gave me a concerned look before shrugging.

"I can't say but you are the one in danger." I closed my eyes and winced at her words. She was right and yet, in a way, she was wrong. If Hiei truly meant to kill me, why hadn't he done so already? Carefully, I tested myself standing on my own but only succeeded in falling backwards. I decided that I would sit there for a while, until it wore off...

**000**

Two days passed and my arm was healing as Kurama had mentioned that it would. I actually had no idea when I began switching from using Shuuichi to Kurama... However, that thought did not concern me. Keiko and Shizuru had become my temporary roommates and they did not seem to mind. Shizuru was actually happy.

I soon got a call from Koenma that told me that Ayame was sick and had been out yesterday and was still not there. I told him that I would fill in for her.

"Keiko? I'm going down to the office, all right?" She looked up at me from doing her homework. She smiled and nodded.

"That's fine. Just no fighting." I shook my head.

"One of the office girls is out. All I'll have to do is paperwork." She grinned. "I'll probably be gone until tomorrow afternoon. If Shuuichi calls, will you tell him for me?" She nodded and I smiled. I went into my room, dressed into a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt then left. I adjusted the sling as I stood in the elevator. The stitches went from my shoulder down my arm to above the elbow so there were very few things that I could do. I only hoped that I could do the work. The walk to the office was as easy as usual but the ningens took more care, since it appeared that I was injured. I got into the office and checked in. Then I went up.

"Botan!" George smiled at me and waved from the doorway of Ayame's office after I stepped off the elevator. "Over here!"

"Hello, George!" I said cheerfully. I missed him. He was always very kind to me in Reikai.

"You've grown since I last saw you." He scratched the back of his head and I laughed. "Come on. I'll show you what you have to do." He then noticed my arm and gave me a questioning look.

"I was on my latest mission and he sliced my arm up pretty good." He frowned worriedly and went to say something when he was interrupted by Koenma.

"I thought someone was looking at that for you."

"Uh, I do. But I think that Hiei used his Reiki with his blade so it would be hazardous to allow a ferry girl to use her pure Reiki to heal it." I explained; hoping that I was right. I would have to ask Kurama about that later. I had read about something like that in the books in Reikai.

"I see. Well, as long as you can write and file, then things are fine." I nodded with a bright grin.

"I can." I sat down in the seat and carefully took off the sling. "Where is the stuff?"

"Right there." He pointed to at least ten stacks of papers about my size lining the wall. "Try not to hurt yourself."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He smiled and left with George trailing behind him. It was time to get to work.

**000**

I felt my arm beginning to cramp up around midnight. I was copying data from one part of a folder to another. Then I was filing. Then I had typing to do. The hardest part had to be trying to get comfortable. Around seven, Koenma walked through the door to see me still filing. He stared. Where there had been ten stacks, only four remained.

"You didn't take a break, did you?" I looked at him before shaking my head. He sighed and I looked at the clock.

"I guess I should, huh?" He gave me a look that said 'what do you think?' and I smiled nervously. "All right, then. As long as you have someone to replace me."

"I can get someone. You go home and get some rest." I nodded before standing and leaving. "Thank you."

"No problem."

**000**

I did listen to his advice and nearly got my head bitten off by Keiko, who was pissed off that I hadn't taken a break. I told her that there was a lot of work so that she would calm down long enough for me to take the potion and go to sleep.

When I woke up, I only had to wait about ten minutes before I could move again. Apparently, I slept a good long time. It was around noon the next day that I woke up. I decided on going to see Kurama about my wounds. I dressed and put my arm in the sling before wandering downstairs and finding my way to his school to wait until it let out. It took me about an hour to get there at my leisure pace so I took a nap in the tree next to the gate. When the last bell rang, I jumped and looked around.

_Hmm..._

I jumped down and stood in front of the gate. The cold air made me pull my jacket closer. Finally, Kurama wandered out with a few friends of his.

"Shuuichi!" I called. He looked up at me before smiling.

"Botan." His friends stared at me with their mouths open in a sort of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured that we could talk over tea." He caught the seriousness of my tone before turning to his friends and trying to get them to leave us. They flat out refused, asking him to introduce them to me. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"Botan, these are my friends from the Lab." I shook their hands when he said their names but didn't really pay any attention.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely with a quick bow. Then I turned to my target. "You also have some stuff to discuss with me, as well." He coughed.

"I have not the faintest idea. I have not seen him since."

"Oh..." I closed my eyes. Then I gasped and looked back. A tall, arrogant-looking man walked into my sight. I felt the Reiki surrounding him. It would be quite a fight. I took off the sling and let it drop to the ground before standing in front of the group. "What do you want?" He snapped his fingers with a smirk and my sunglasses flew off. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So, you are the young sprite they keep talking about." He stepped closer to me. "To answer your question... I have come to pick a fight." I felt the wind from his power and knew that this fight was not going to be easy. I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles, allowing myself to feel as tranquil as the water. My symbol returned and I felt my body cool as though I was in water.

"I accept your challenge." I opened my eyes and lifted my left hand feeling the beads of water forming on my fingertips. It was a rather powerful attack. I smirked. Kurama's eyes were on me and I could feel his piercing gaze. I would be fine if I didn't damage my right arm.

"Good." He laughed. "Let's see how skilled you really are, sprite!" He ran at me. I knew that he was going to use his wind powers closer to do more harm. I threw my beads of water and drew my blade from my back, under my coat. He looked surprised. I clutched it tightly in my left hand. I could use either if I needed to, which was a good thing. He dodged most of my beads but could not dodge both them and my sword. I brought the blade down and pierced his right leg. He got hit by a few of my beads. They were rather fascinating. Each one was packed full with Reiki and felt like shards of ice as they cut into my opponents. I dodged a small whirlwind that probably would've caused some damage and landed a cut across his right side.

"Well? Do I pass?" He didn't answer. He clenched his teeth before pushing gale force winds at me. I automatically, on reflex, brought up my left arm to cover my face. I felt my feet leave the ground and I flew back, into the school gate. I grunted then slid down. He came at me with his fist raised but I was ready. I made a clean cut up his arm from the wrist. He made an attempt to grab my arm to slam me to the ground but I dodged and made another clean slice, this one across his abdomen. He dropped to the ground. "Damn." I sighed. "More problems to deal with." I took out my communicator and contacted Koenma.

"What happened?" He knew by the look on my face.

"I've got someone who would enjoy your prisons, Koenma." I saw him roll his eyes before nodding.

"I'll send some people." I nodded and closed it before turning to the group of teenagers behind me. Kurama's scrutiny did nothing to ease my restlessness.

"No one's hurt?" His friends shook their heads. I looked down at my bloody sword before taking my jacket off and wiping it clean. Then I sheathed it and tied my coat around my waist. I could handle coldness. "How long should I wait?" I asked him. He walked over to me and ripped my right sleeve, inspecting my stitches.

"You did not damage it badly." He smiled and traced his fingers over his work. "You are healing quicker than I anticipated." I smiled.

"I am a fast healer." He nodded.

"Well, I will tell you all I know. It is not much but it may help." I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

"While I do that, I will perform a few tests to see what else we can do for your arm."

**000**

_That is the end of chapter 6. It was rather long, ne? I had to put in another fight scene! They are so much fun to write!_

_Please review!_

_-Angel_


End file.
